Sex Slave
by SexyLexyGurl
Summary: Hermione is made a slave by three handsome slytherins.


Hey, I'm Lexa and I pretty much will write smut stories for anything. I haven't been on due to the fact work and college has been a killer.

* * *

Hermione felt a pounding sensation in her head and she cracked open her eyes, seeing nothing but darkness. Suddenly, a sharp pain stung at her ass and she realized she was naked. Her arms were bound above her head and her legs were positioned spread eagle.

"HELP!" No one answered, but after a short while, a smooth voice came out,

"Hermione, do stop struggling." Hermione recognized the voice but couldn't place it.

"Look at those tits." sniggered another familiar voice.

"I call the ass." inserted a snide voice.

"Huh? What?" Hermione called, desperately. Suddenly a light flared behind her and she twisted to find a smirking Theodore Nott. Next to him was a Draco Malfoy and, of the most surprise, Blaise, who was supposedly neutral. They leered at her and Hermione struggled as they approached her.

Theodore trailed a finger over her breasts and flicked a nipple, watching it get hard. Behind her, Draco slapped her ass hard and Blaise slowly began to undress.

"Slutty little mudblood getting aroused by us, "stinking slytherins." He said, slapping her across the face. Hermione turned red, feeling, slightly aroused.

"Get away from me, you low lifes. Leave Me alone!" She cried, when she felt someone's fingers start caressing her inner thigh.

"Theo, come take a look at this, she's dripping." Blaise said, dipping a long digit into the withering girl. Hermione couldn't stop a moan from escaping and she earned a hard slap.

Draco licked his lips and began to undress himself, and Theodore followed. They blindfolded her, making her freak out even more. But the panic was removed when she felt someone beginning to tease her clit. She felt herself becoming aroused.

Blaise shoved his fingers into her mouth and Hermione tried to bite him, but earned a harder slap.

"Suck, sex slave." Someone to her left spat. Hermione grudgingly sucked, more than turned on by now.

The hand was replaced by a cold object that pushed it's way into her. Realizing what was about to happen, Hermione struggled, "No...no...you don't understand." She sobbed.

Blaise kept pushing the object until he hit a barrier. "Looks like we've got a little virgin on us Theo. Who wanted the honors?"

Draco smirked, "May I?" The other boys laughed nastily, Draco was never nice about popping cherries. He muttered a spell taking away all wetness so she was dry. Then he pushed into a sobbing Hermione painfully and pulled out. Blood seeped out of the girl dripping down her thighs.

Blaise stepped us this time smacking her again, "Shut up you pathetic mudblood!" Hermione quieted instantly. She felt herself dripping wet again and knew one of them used a spell.

Theo took some of the wetness and spread it around her puckered hole and began to push in. Hermione didn't find it painful in fact, it was pleasurable to her. Draco removed her blindfold and stuck a vibrator into her. Everytime she came close to cumming, he yanked it out until she was begging him.

Blaise forced his own cock down the girl's throat, and she took him in, choking. Each time though, before she orgasmed, he pulled out along with Theodore and they asked her,

"Are you enjoying this? Do you accept being out sex slave?" Each time she would say no and they would fuck her none too gently until she almost came again. ut the 4th time, she finally exploded out,

"I'm yours, Masters, Please just fuck me!" They all grinned and continued their efforts fucking her hard.

Theodore sank balls deep into her from the back, pulling her nipples. He pounded into her, while Draco fucked her with the vibrator, and rubbing his cock at the same time. They developed a rhythm, with Hermione still tied up but thrusting to meet the pounding of the other boys. Blaise let her suck him off until he shot his load all over her face. She licked off what she could before finally cumming.

Hermione cried out their names, loudly until she came down from her high, and the guys still fucked her right through it, causing her hyper-sensitive pussy to clench around them again, until they all came.


End file.
